


En la oficina

by KiraH69



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom M, Comeplay, Dom Q, Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub M, Top Q
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Q consigue que Mallory pase un muy buen rato en su oficina.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Office](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738147) by [Castillon02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02). 



> Este fanfic es una traducción. Si te gusta, pásate por el trabajo original para dejarle kudos ^^  
> Muchas gracias a Castillon02 por permitirme traducir su trabajo.

—A mi oficina. Ahora, si hace el favor—le dijo Gareth a Q, frunciendo el ceño como siempre lo hacía cuando regañaba a su gente. Era importante ser coherente, incluso a última hora de la noche aunque fuera solo para las cámaras.

Q entró en la oficina de M, rígido como los bigotes de un gato, con los labios presionados con aparente inquietud.

Gareth le siguió, cerró la puerta y encendió la luz azul fuera de su oficina, indicando que no deseaba ser molestado.

En el momento en que la luz azul estuvo encendida, Q le estaba haciéndole retroceder contra la puerta, acorralándolo sin llegar a tocarlo, con los ojos ya oscuros por el deseo. Su lengua asomó y se lamió los labios.

—¿Color?—preguntó, mirando alrededor por la oficina antes de dejar que su mirada se detuviera sobre el rostro de Gareth.

Los omóplatos de Gareth se hundieron en el tapizado de cuero de la puerta tras él. Frente a él, los adornos de su poder profesional surgían bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara del escritorio que Q debía de haber encendido: las oscuras paredes con sus estanterías empotradas, el navío HMS Victory colgando entre las cortinas cerradas, las sillas de cuero para visitantes y, finalmente, el antiguo escritorio de madera, el trono al final de la sala del trono, un bastión de autoridad británica.

Gareth no podía esperar a ensuciarlo todo.

—Verde—respondió, ya medio duro.

Dios, estaba teniendo una tienda de campaña en los mismos pantalones a rayas que llevaba para decidir los destinos de vidas, de naciones. Estaba completamente jodido si la prensa llegaba a enterarse de esto. Afortunadamente, estaba haciendo esto con Q, lo que le daba la seguridad de que joder sería siempre placentero más literal que metafóricamente: Q nunca dejaba ninguna evidencia.

—Quieto—le dijo Q, presionando los hombros de Gareth contra la puerta para asegurarse de que comprendía el mensaje.

El estómago de Gareth dio un vuelco, como siempre le sucedía al comienzo, mientras veía a Q caminar a lo largo de su oficina. Una parte de él ansiaba alcanzar a Q y mostrarle quién podía soportar una lección sobre quedarse quieto. A Q también le gustaría eso, pero no era por eso por lo que estaban ahí.

Permaneció quieto. Podía ser bueno.

Q recorrió con los dedos el respaldo de cuero de la silla para visitas frente al escritorio de M, viéndose pensativo. Hizo lo mismo con el propio escritorio, una de sus pálidas manos deslizándose sobre la superficie vacía, limpiada de trastos justo antes de que Q entrara. Tocando. Poseyendo. Entonces levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de Gareth, y pasó la mano por el respaldo de la silla de M.

—Creo que esto servirá—dijo. Se sentó. En la silla de M.

Gareth se quedó sin aliento. Su mano se sacudió hacia su polla antes de recordar que Q no le había dicho que se moviera; presionó la mano de nuevo contra la puerta.

Q se percató del movimiento y asintió su aprobación.

—Un prometedor comienzo—dijo, su voz un poco más profunda ya. Hizo un gesto hacia la silla frente al escritorio—. Siéntate, por favor, para que podamos empezar.

La oficina se sentía tan amplia como un campo de fútbol mientras la cruzaba bajo la mirada de Q. Se sentó en la que normalmente era la silla de Q, o la silla de cualquiera al que llamara para ser interrogado o castigado. Gareth tragó saliva. Su propia silla, la silla de M, tenía ruedas. Esta no tenía. Ahora estaba inmovilizado, atrapado donde Q le había puesto.

—Saca tu polla—dijo Q, sonriendo mientras observaba el bulto en los pantalones de Gareth.

Polla fuera. En su oficina. Jesús. Gareth no pudo evitarlo, miró hacia la puerta y hacia las cortinas. Aún cerradas. Vale. Sus manos temblaban mientras desabotonaban y bajaban la cremallera y exponían. Miró a Q por instrucciones.

—Ponte duro—dijo Q—. Despacio.

El aire frío de la oficina pinchó la piel expuesta de Gareth, así que fue un alivio agarrar su polla medio dura con su mano cálida. Todos sus sentidos se centraron en su polla mientras la trabajaba, lento y provocativo, el roce de su piel seca por el invierno totalmente diferente de su habitual rutina eficiente. Redescubrió la provocadora fricción de los callos de sus dedos, el modo en que cierto giro de muñeca podía prolongar el placer en lugar de acelerarlo hacia la culminación.

Se puso duro.

Q observó, mirando fijamente sin vergüenza, y Gareth le observó a él, observó el complacido gesto de la boca de Q, el rubor aumentando en las mejillas de Q, el modo en que Q se reclinaba en la silla de M con sus muslos separados mientras se palmeaba él mismo a través de sus pantalones a cuadros.

Q se lamió los labios; los dedos de los pies de Gareth se doblaron en sus pulidos zapatos derby negros.

—Lo estás haciendo tan bien—dijo Q—. Te encanta ser bueno para mí, ¿verdad?

Unas gotas de presemen brotaron del orificio de Gareth, mostrando cuánta razón tenía Q. Gareth humedeció la palma de su mano con él, ruborizándose ante el brillo cómplice en los ojos de Q, y gimió mientras la deslizaba sobre su polla. Sintió un hormigueo en su vientre.

—Agarra ahora tus bolas—dijo Q—. No, déjatelos. Puedes hacerlo así si lo deseas lo suficiente.

Gareth se detuvo cuando iba a bajarse los pantalones, los dedos de la mano con la que no se estaba frotando sujetando la cinturilla.

—¿Y bien?—Q arqueó las cejas.

No serviría de nada hacerle esperar. Gareth tragó saliva.

—Sí, señor—dijo.

La polla de Q se sacudió en sus pantalones y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Bien—dijo—. Ahora sigue adelante.

Con algo de dificultad, Gareth metió la mano en sus calzoncillos y retorció las caderas hasta que pudo alcanzar debajo y agarrarse. Se quedó sin aliento cuando sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de sus bolas; eran sensibles.

—Balancéate—dijo Q, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro—. Sigue tocándote.

—Oh, dios—las palabras se escaparon sin el permiso de Gareth y apretó más el agarre sobre su polla. Esto ni siquiera era un polvo en toda regla, era-

—Sigue—dijo Q, su voz un poco más suave. Alentador—. Quiero verte. ¿Color?

_Verme en mi oficina follando mis manos como una perra en celo, en mi oficina frotando mis bolas como alguien que no puede conseguir un culo, verme en mi oficina corriéndome en mis calzoncillos, EN MI OFICINA-_

—Verde—respondió Gareth, con la boca seca. Q tenía las mejores ideas.

Gareth comenzó a balancear las caderas. Le llevó un momento encontrar un ritmo entre el giro de sus caderas y el movimiento de su mano sobre su polla, pero una vez que lo hizo... el calor se expandió a través de él, presemen deslizándose por sus dedos y humedeciendo su polla mientras sus bolas se contraían. Aceleró el ritmo, esperando que Q objetara.

Q captó su mirada.

—Sí, continúa, joder-...—dijo sin aliento, y le hizo una señal con su mano libre para que siguiera. Su otra mano estaba metida en sus pantalones, frotando y apretando mientras observaba.

Gareth se estimuló aún más rápido, sintiendo el calor crecer y recorrer su cuerpo con cada impacto de sus huevos contra su mano suave-dura-rasposa, con cada roce de sus dedos alrededor de su polla y cada electrizante giro alrededor de la cabeza. El sonido de sus jadeos llenaban la habitación. Le dolían las muñecas y las costuras de los pantalones crujían, pero no podía parar. Sus músculos se tensaron. Sus dedos se curvaron mientras cada sacudida de placer lo llevaba más y más cerca-

Aflojó el agarre en su polla, acariciando delicadamente, y el dulce filo del cuchillo de la denegación le sacudió, comenzó el epicentro de un terremoto que florecía en la base de su columna. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, un gemido comenzando en el fondo de su garganta...

—Dije que siguieras, no dije que pudieras correrte—dijo Q, su voz restallando en la habitación como una bala, su rostro serio.

La boca de Gareth se abrió.

—Yo...—protestó con los ojos muy abiertos, aún balanceándose, aún persiguiendo esa ola final de placer, una ola cuya cresta había comenzado a ir a la deriva tan pronto como se había percatado de la desaprobación de Q.

Q sonrió débilmente, viéndose muy poco impresionado.

—¿Debo ir ahí a detenerte o puedes conseguirlo tú mismo?

Oh, joder. Gareth casi llegó al límite en ese momento, casi salpicó todo sobre su traje a rayas. Por un instante, estuvo atrapado entre dos futuros:

Podría tener la satisfacción del orgasmo seguido por un delicioso castigo, quizás ser empujado con sus empapados calzoncillos sobre esta silla, esta silla que era para reacios subordinados, y ser obligado a mirar mientras Q se corría sin ninguna ayuda suya; quizás alguna otra cosa, algo nuevo que el retorcido cerebro de Q hubiera planeado solo para esta situación.

O podría hacer como Q le decía y cosechar la recompensa de la satisfacción de Q.

Gareth gimoteó en el fondo de su garganta y apretó con fuerza sus huevos. Maldijo y se quejó por el dolor, pero le sacó de la zona de peligro.

Iba a ser bueno para Q. Lo era.

Q se levantó, ajustó sus gafas y caminó hacia él. Debería haberse visto ridículo en su chaqueta de punto del trabajo, la tienda de campaña en sus pantalones y parte del nido de pájaro que era su pelo pegado por el sudor a sus sienes, pero la arrogancia emanaba de él en una ola de calor que Gareth agradecía como en una mañana helada.

—Buena elección—dijo Q, de pie tras él y acariciando con sus dedos el pelo de Gareth—. Lo estás haciendo tan bien.

Gareth inclinó la cabeza contra el vientre de Q, frotó su mejilla contra la suave chaqueta y cerró los ojos. Tendría que volver a peinarse, pero qué lujo que alguien fuera amable con él. Que Q fuera amable con él, ¡y en su oficina!

Tras un silencioso minuto de Gareth presionando sus ojos en la chaqueta de Q, oliendo el olor de Q y sintiendo los dedos de Q rascando placenteramente su cabellera, Q dio una palmada en su hombro y se apartó un poco.

Gareth gimoteó, siguiendo la chaqueta con su mejilla tanto como pudo sin moverse de la silla.

Q rio.

—Aquí tienes otra elección—dijo—. ¿Quieres correrte ahora, en esta silla? ¿O preferirías correrte más tarde, en tu escritorio?

El corazón de Gareth se aceleró abruptamente tras haberse calmado.

—Escritorio—dijo inmediatamente—. Escritorio, por favor, señor—miró hacia arriba a Q.

Q se inclinó y le besó hasta que ambos se quedaron jadeando sin aliento.

—Excelente elección—dijo, apartándose—. ¿Comenzamos?

Gareth, con su polla ya volviendo a la vida, se sentó con la espalda recta en su silla y esperó por las instrucciones de Q.

—Levanta—dijo Q—. Quítate la chaqueta del traje y dóblala sobre el respaldo de la silla. Quiero tus pantalones y calzoncillos en el suelo, pero puedes dejarte la camisa puesta. Ve al escritorio y prepárate para mí—sacó un paquete de lubricante del bolsillo de sus pantalones y lo metió en el bolsillo de la camisa de Gareth—. A trabajar—dijo, y se acomodó de nuevo en su silla tras el escritorio de M, donde presionó los dedos juntos y pareció expectante.

Gareth inspiró profundamente, se quitó la ropa como le había indicado e intentó no tropezarse con sus pantalones mientras se aproximaba al escritorio. Logísticamente, Q le había presentado un dilema: ¿dónde comenzar a follarse? Q había eliminado la opción más estresante: la que involucraba el trasero desnudo de la cabeza del MI6 frente a la puerta asegurada pero de madera que teóricamente cualquiera podría echar abajo si estaba lo suficientemente motivado. Sin embargo, eso aún dejaba algunas posiciones disponibles.

Podría arrodillarse a cuatro patas a los pies de Q. Podría inclinarse sobre el escritorio desde un lado, provocando a Q con la silueta de sus preparaciones, pero sin su vista explícita.

O podría hacer lo que estaba haciendo ahora: podría subirse sobre el escritorio una pierna tras otra, ponerse sobre sus manos y rodillas, y separar sus piernas tanto como fuera posible, dando a Q un primer plano del trasero que iba a follar.

—Muy bien—dijo Q con aprobación.

Recorrió con sus manos la espalda de Gareth y agarró su trasero, apretando posesivamente. Mordisqueó la nalga izquierda de Gareth, la besó y la atrapó en un punzante y succionador beso que definitivamente iba a dejar una marca. Las manos de Q separaron las nalgas de Gareth, exponiendo su agujero al aire frío de la oficina, y la boca de Q comenzó a viajar, mordiendo y lamiendo su camino a través del trasero de Gareth, y su cálida lengua húmeda se acercó más y más a su entrada.

Q se entretuvo en la hormigueante base de la columna de Gareth para dejar otra marca. Estaba tan cerca de donde Gareth más lo quería que podría haber gritado. Sí gimió y dejó que sus caderas se sacudieran en el aire solo para sentir los fuertes dedos de Q sostenerle con firmeza.

—Por favor—dijo, porque Q normalmente recompensaba los por favor. Porque Gareth siempre podía decir por favor a Q, incluso aquí.

El murmullo de Q vibró a través de la fina piel de su columna. Su caliente aliento descendió, su húmeda lengua bajó lamiendo su camino... y se detuvo.

—Oh, cariño—dijo—. No me sabe para nada a lubricante aquí abajo. Creo que mejor me siento de nuevo; no querría distraerte de tu tarea.

Gareth sintió la sonrisa de Q contra su piel antes de que se apartara. Por el sonido de la silla moviéndose tras él, Q se había recostado. Esperando.

Esperando a que Gareth se abriera en la oficina más ejecutiva del MI6, mientras estaba arrodillado en el escritorio más importante del MI6.

Ante ese pensamiento, una caliente gota de presemen salpicó sobre la madera bajo él.

Semen en su escritorio. Jesús.

No podía esperar a gotear también algo de lubricante sobre él. Buscó a tientas el paquete, lo abrió y vertió el contenido sobre sus dedos.

Normalmente era algo somero al abrirse él mismo, pero Q no había dicho que fuera rápido. Untó el lubricante generosamente alrededor y dentro de su agujero; goteó obscenamente entre sus piernas. Con una nalga separada, asegurándose de que Q tenía una excelente vista, Gareth comenzó a provocarse.

Exploró la flexibilidad inminente cuando introdujo la yema, el dedo y el nudillo en el fruncido músculo, pausando ocasionalmente para acariciar sus bolas y perineo. Los murmullos de Q y sus comentarios apreciativos lo acompañaban. El creciente entusiasmo en la voz de Q le decía cuándo era el momento para añadir finalmente un dedo completo, para disfrutar del modo en que el ardor se debilitaba y llevaba a una cálida apertura, familiar y extraña a la vez, mientras lo deslizaba dentro y fuera de sí mismo.

—Otro más—ordenó finalmente Q.

Gareth agachó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa ante la impaciencia de Q.

Q le dio un ligero azote.

—Insolente—dijo.

En respuesta, Gareth dirigió dos dedos directamente a ese punto dulce dentro que le hacía jadear cada vez que lo frotaba.

—Eso es—dijo Q, bajo y áspero—. Fóllate con tus dedos, muéstrame cuánto los quieres.

Gareth penetró con sus dedos el caliente y estrecho agujero, estableciendo un ritmo lento y pausado que comenzó con un metódico estiramiento en su entrada y giraba sus dedos dentro para que solo rozaran su próstata, enviando una provocativa y hormigueante sacudida por su columna y su polla. No tardó mucho en aflojarse y meter un tercer dedo, no tardó mucho en sacudir las caderas, buscando su propia mano, cada vez más desesperado por más-más-más, pero negándoselo porque-

Porque Q estaba diciendo lo hermoso que era, tan hambriento por ello y tan dispuesto a provocarse, a usar sus dedos hasta estar boqueando y listo para un buen polvo, pero dispuesto a esperar hasta que Q se lo diera.

Porque Q no había dicho que pudiera correrse todavía.

Porque había más gotas de presemen en la brillante superficie pulida del escritorio de M, ¿y cuánto más podría desordenarlo antes de que acabara la noche? ¿Cuánto más podría desordenarlo Q a él?

Justo cuando las rodillas de Gareth y la mano con que se sujetaba estaban realmente comenzando a protestar por la dura superficie del escritorio, Q agarró la muñeca de Gareth y apartó los dedos lubricados de su trasero.

—Límpiate la mano en tu vientre debajo de tu camisa y levántate tras el escritorio—ordenó Q. Le dio un cariñoso apretón al trasero de Gareth antes de deslizar la silla hacia atrás y levantarse.

Puede que las articulaciones de Gareth crujieran un poco al bajar del escritorio, pero el urgente calor entre sus muslos borró en gran parte sus otras sensibilidades corporales. Tras él, escuchó los sonidos de Q desnudándose, tentándole a mirar. En su lugar, Gareth se inclinó, separó las piernas y estiró los brazos hasta que las puntas de sus dedos se curvaron sobre el borde opuesto del escritorio. El borde más cercano se clavó en su pelvis y su polla dolió, atrapada entre su vientre y la firme madera.

Q había preguntado, cuando habían discutido este escenario en concreto días atrás, si Gareth querría usar una toalla o la chaqueta de su traje o algo para hacerlo más confortable. Gareth había rehusado. Quería ir a trabajar mañana y saber que bajo el ordenador y las pilas de papeles que necesitaban su firma se encontraba el lugar donde Q le había tumbado y follado. Ser M venía con unos pocos beneficios y un montón de responsabilidad; ser Gareth venía con esto.

Q presionó la mano sobre la nuca de Gareth y apretó, relajando músculos que Gareth ni siquiera sabía que estaban tensos.

—Te ves tan bien, Gareth—dijo. Recorrió la columna de Gareth con la punta de un único dedo, poniéndole la piel de gallina a su paso.

Gareth se estremeció, esperando.

El cuerpo de Q cubrió el suyo, su pecho y su vientre cálidos contra la espalda de Gareth, sus caderas balanceándose contra las de Gareth en un minúsculo movimiento adelante y atrás, como si una vez que realmente tocara a Gareth no pudiera evitar moverse. Q frotó su polla contra la raja del trasero de Gareth, sus caderas moviéndose más deliberadamente ahora, y el aliento de Gareth atrapado tras sus dientes.

Iban a hacerlo. Q iba a follarle en su propia oficina, sobre su propio escritorio.

—¿Color?—preguntó Q. La punta de su polla presionó contra la entrada de Gareth, se retiró y presionó de nuevo juguetonamente.

—Verde—dijo Gareth, preparándose.

—¿Hmm?—preguntó Q, sonriendo en su hombro. Su polla provocó la entrada de Gareth, solo para apartarse de nuevo.

—¡Verde!—repitió Gareth, separando sus piernas tanto como podía, solo para ser claro.

—Lo siento, ¿qué fue eso?—Q lo folló esta vez, un rápido y pequeño movimiento dentro y fuera que hizo que Gareth gruñera y apretara para intentar mantenerlo dentro.

—¡Verde!—dijo Gareth—. Verde, verde, verde, jodidamente verd-

Q penetró abruptamente y, mientras Gareth estaba boqueando y presionado contra la mesa y en general siendo empalado por la polla de Q, Q dijo:

—En serio, no hacía falta que lo dijeras tantas veces.

—Jodido...—murmuró Gareth en el escritorio. Comenzó a balancear las caderas.

Q mordió el sensible punto entre sus hombros.

—Sí—dijo, y salió solo para embestir de nuevo, estableciendo un ritmo pausado y lento—, estoy jodiéndote. Follándote sobre tu propio escritorio. Te gusta eso, ¿eh? Ser follado en tu propia oficina, dejar que alguien se encargue de ti por una vez, que te diga qué hacer y cuándo correrte—puntualizó sus observaciones con una fuerte presión contra la próstata de Gareth.

Gareth hizo un sonido que definitivamente no era un gimoteo y se arqueó contra él.

—Pregúntame si puedes correrte—dijo Q.

Gareth tragó saliva.

—¿Puedo correrme?—preguntó, aunque sabía cuál sería la respuesta.

—No—respondió Q, jadeando contra su espalda.

—Oh, joder, sí—murmuró Gareth, empujando contra él. Chispas surgieron desde las bolas de Gareth hasta las puntas de sus dedos y su polla, aplastada contra el escritorio, intentó valientemente sacudirse con interés.

—Buen hombre—dijo Q, y comenzó a follarle más rápido, sus bolas golpeando contra el perineo de Gareth, sus caderas presionando las de Gareth contra el duro borde del escritorio, su polla frotando la próstata de Gareth lo suficiente para mantenerlo de puntillas para recibir cada embestida.

Los húmedos sonidos de sus cuerpos haciendo eco en la vacía oficina, un crescendo de placer que nadie fuera sería capaz de oír; la oficina insonorizada de M protegería su secreto como había protegido tantos otros. Gareth sentía que su orgasmo comenzaba a crecer de nuevo, el calor hirviendo lentamente bajo su piel mientras sus muslos se tensaban en preparación.

El ritmo de Q comenzó a flaquear, sus embestidas se volvieron más bruscas y su aliento salía caliente y pesado contra la espalda de Gareth mientras buscaba ese perfecto-

—¡Joder!—gritó Q y salió de él, y Gareth sintió calientes gotas de semen salpicando su trasero.

Gareth se estremeció, vacío y húmedo y sufriendo por su necesidad. Seguramente Q le echaría una mano.

—Túmbate en el escritorio, boca abajo—dijo Q en cambio.

Gareth parpadeó y se incorporó, girando los hombros para desentumecerlos.

Q le dio un pequeño azote.

—Ahora, si haces el favor—pero se sentó de nuevo en su silla y no pudo enmascarar la placentera post-orgásmica lasitud en su voz, así que Gareth se tomó su tiempo subiendo al escritorio.

Se deleitó con la asquerosa pegajosidad de los goteos del lubricante y presemen mientras se frotaban en su camisa, su vientre y su entrepierna. El escritorio no era lo bastante grande para todo su cuerpo tumbado, por supuesto, así que terminó con sus rodillas dobladas a los lados y la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos cruzados, sus pies colgando por el borde opuesto.

—Excelente—dijo Q, acercándose al escritorio en la silla con ruedas—. Ahora puedes correrte.

—¿Oh, puedo?—preguntó Gareth.

—Sí—respondió Q. Frotó una tranquilizadora mano sobre el trasero de Gareth antes de hurgar de nuevo en su agujero con dos dedos. Tan pronto como encontró el dulce bulto de la próstata de Gareth, comenzó a frotar—. Ahora—dijo mientras calientes chispas se condensaban en la entrepierna de Gareth y sus muslos comenzaban temblar—. Me tienes a mí y tienes el escritorio. Creo que eso es suficiente con lo que correrte, ¿no te parece?

El escritorio. Oh, joder.

Como para ilustrar el concepto, la mano libre de Q empujó sobre su trasero hacia abajo, presionando su polla deliciosamente contra la madera.

—Joder-...—dijo Gareth.

—Montar, más bien—dijo Q, con una firme presión sobre la próstata de Gareth que sacudió sus caderas contra el escritorio casi sin su permiso.

Era una superficie terriblemente dura para follar, pero la fricción contra su polla se sentía fantástica.

—Restregar—siguió Q, mientras Gareth comenzaba a mover su trasero con más propósito, follando hacia atrás los talentosos dedos de Q y hacia delante contra el escritorio en un fantástico y frustrante ciclo—. A ti también te gusta esto, ¿verdad? Ensuciarte en tu propia oficina, revolcándote en tu propio desastre, usando tu propio escritorio para un placer sin sentido. Adelante, tómalo, toma lo que necesitas, quiero ver cómo te corres-

Restregándose contra su escritorio, estaba follando su escritorio, Q le estaba follando con sus dedos en su escritorio, iba a correrse sobre su escritorio, estaba, estaba casi-

Q rozó su próstata con exasperante ligereza al mismo tiempo que plantaba sus uñas en el cuello de Gareth y descendía arañando un camino por su espalda.

Gareth gritó, sus caderas sacudiéndose mientras el placer explotaba dentro de él, la ola finalmente rompiendo, semen caliente brotando de su polla y salpicando su vientre y el escritorio bajo él en igual medida.

—Mírate—dijo Q con cariño, y acarició la calvicie de Gareth y su pelo—. Me gustas así. Eres tan bueno por mí.

Gareth suspiró satisfecho.

Q se vistió y le dejó ahí tumbado en su propia suciedad durante un maravilloso minuto antes de instar a Gareth a ponerse la ropa. Limpiaron con toallitas antibacterianas, colocaron el escritorio, las sillas y el pelo de Gareth, y salieron de la oficina tan inocentemente como podían, con Q viéndose apropiadamente castigado según su escenario al comienzo y Gareth agradecido de que las cámaras no pudieran captar el olor del semen que no había limpiado. Después, se fueron a casa.

Al día siguiente, M entró en la oficina y se puso directamente a trabajar. Pero, de vez en cuando, estando solo, acariciaba el borde del escritorio donde Q le había follado y sonreía para sí mismo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo ganas de escribir algo sobre Q, pero no se me ocurre nada así que decidí traducir uno de mis favoritos.  
> Recuerda pasarte por el trabajo original para dejar kudos si te gustó ^^


End file.
